Fate
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Fate can be cruel. Very very cruel. Follow Natalie through her story of laughs, love, and heartbreaks. Will fate be cruel to her or be nice to her? R&R
1. Prologue

I love Futurama so so so so much! I just had to write a story! And I'm going to write about my favorite character...Bender! :D I love him! He's the reason why I watch the show.

Neko: Yes yes. Can we get on with this story?

*pouts* Fine...Anyway, enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue<span>_**

Fate has a funny way of smacking people in the face. With love that is. Falling in love with the person whom you wish to be with. I was never a believer in this fate and I didn't expect for it to ever happen to me but it did. And with the last person that I've ever thought it would be. I always thought I'd fall for a human or an alien man. But fate had other plans for me. It had made me fallen for a robot. Not just any robot. He was a criminal, foul mouthed, beer drinking, cigar smoking, and a male-whore robot named Bender Bending Rodriguez. I knew that it would never happen. That we never be together. Confused? Let me tell you how we met. How I fell in love with him. How fate decided to be cruel to me. It started the day that I had quit my job. I was a Repairer. I repaired everything. From dolls to robots. I could repair anything. The only thing that I couldn't repair was a broken heart, soul, or body. I yawned softly, walking around the city to see if I could find another repair shop that I could work at. I stopped at this place called Planet Express. I saw a **"HELP WANTED" **sign displayed on the wall next to the door. I blinked, curious. My blue-teal eyes studied the sign before shrugging. It couldn't hurt to look. How I couldn't have been more wrong. I pushed opened the door, entering the building. The door shut behind me and I looked around, "Hello?

No answer came to me. I sighed softly before going deeper into the building. I came upon a door and it slid upwards, opening up for me. I walked through it, only to have it close behind me. I looked around once again and called out, "Hello?"

"Yes yes. What do you want?" A voice said, coming into view.

It was a short black man. He wore glasses and a green suit.

"Hi. I saw the help wanted sign." I said.

"Oh did ja now? We are lookin' for a repairer." he said, his Jamaican accent heavy.

"I can repair things!" I said.

He looked me over and then said, "Oh really now? Resume?"

I pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked it over for a few minutes then said, "So you're quite handy then."

"Yes sir. That I am." I said, trying not to smile at the pun.

"Well then...hold out your hand." He said.

I blinked, a bit confused and then let out a pained shriek, the career chip installer needle going straight into my palm.

"Welcome to Planet Express!" he said before walking away.

I frowned, a bit unhappy that he didn't introduce himself. I sighed and then looked around. Great...what was I suppose to do now?


	2. Chapter 1

Okie dok! Here's chapter two! :3

And has anyone noticed that everyone's eyes in Futurama has black eyes? 0.o Or is it just me?

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**_

As the newly employed repairer, the 24 year old girl Natalie, was looking around her new work place. So far, she hasn't run into any of her new co-workers. She came upon a grey slide door and it opened before her. She walked through to see two people sitting on the couch. Well...a human and a robot. Natalie blinked, tilting her head. The human male had orange hair and black eyes. He wore a white shirt which was covered by a red jacket along with blue jeans and flat tennis shoes. Next to him was a silver robot.

"Who the hell are you?" the robot asked hotly.

She jumped, blinking out of her daze. Both the robot and the human were now looking at her. One with distaste and the other with slight interest.

"O-Oh...Me?" She asked, looking around.

"Yes you meat-bag! Who else?" He snapped.

She glared at him. How rude of him to snap at her like that. Before she could even open her mouth to shoot back an insult, the guy who hired walked in with a bunch of people behind him.

"Ah! You're here!" He said, then turned to everyone, "Everyone, met your new co-worker! This is Natalie!"

"You're a girl?_!_" everyone shouted.

She winced. She wore dark blue overalls which made her chest look small. She also wore her hair up and underneath a bandanna.

"Um...yes?" She answered unsurely.

"Great. Another looser to work with." The robot said.

"Bender! Be nice." The one eyed purple haired women snapped, glaring at him slightly.

"Pffft. Whatever." The robot known as Bender said, drinking his beer.

"Hi. I'm Turanga Leela, Captain of the Planet Express ship." the purple haired women said, "And this is Doctor Zoidberg, Amy Wong, Hermes Conrad, and Fry. You already know Bender's name. Also, you'll be meeting the Professor later."

Natalie smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Natalie Flame, the repairer."

Bender eyed the new worker, not liking the fact that everyone was taking to her so quickly. He muttered to himself as he drank his beer. What made her so great to talk to? He scoffed to himself. He felt a tap on his cold metal shoulder and he looked to his left, quickly moving back in shock. The new worker, Natalie, was very close to him. He could see every fine feature. He did have to admit...she was kinda attractive. He quickly put on a scowl and asked rudely, "What do you want meat-bag?"

He saw her eyebrows knit together in annoyance. He saw a light fire in her eyes. He knew right then and there that she hated to be insulted or disrespected. He smirked to himself. He had to also admit. The fire in her eyes was kinda hot.

"I was going to ask if you would like a check up and see if you need anything repaired but I guess not. Asshole." She said, moving away and walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at him.

"Psssh. Whatever." He said.

"Bender! That was totally uncalled for!" Leela said, her eye narrowed at him before going after her.

Bender rolled his eyes.

_*She was kinda hot when she had that fire in her eyes." _he thought to himself then sat straight up.

What the hell was he thinking? Bender did NOT find any human female attractive! It was uncalled for!

_~Meanwhile~_

Natalie was grumbling to herself, working on the pipes in the boiler room. She couldn't believe what an ass he was! All she was doing was trying to be nice and do something nice. She huffed, whipping away sweat from her brow.

"Stupid robot...stupid meanie-face." She mumbled to herself, grunting as she tightened the loose bolt tight, "Phew...all done here."

She looked around, making sure that everything was in order. She quickly made her way to the boiler, checking it over as best as she could. Natalie noticed a missing bolt and frowned, "That's not good at all."

Natalie sighed, moving away from the boiler and went to her supply box that she carried around, rummaging through it, "Now where are those bolts?"

Humming to herself, she didn't notice that someone was watching her and that someone was Bender. He was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" She cheered, pulling out a bolt.

She made her way over to the boiler, carefully putting in the bolt and stuck her wrench in after, making quick work of the bolt. She sighed in relief and smirked, "Now that's a mighty fine job if I do say so myself!"

Throwing her wrench into the bag, she proceeded to make her way out of the room. Suddenly, she heard a loud clang and she quickly whipped around. The boiler was growing in size. Her eyes widened in shock as the small bolts came popping out, flying.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, trying not to get hit with the flying bolts.

Bender snickered to himself. Great! Maybe she'll get fired! His eyes widened suddenly as a piece of the pipe broke off from the boiler, shooting straight towards her. She didn't even register that it was hurling towards her. Bender extended his arms and quickly pulled her back towards him. The pipe landed into the ground, sinking in a little. Natalie was pressed up against Bender, his cold metal arms wrapped semi-tightly around her waist. She could feel the coldness sinking through her overalls. Natalie shivered lightly. Bender could smell her natural scent through the sweat and grim. She smelt like cherry blossoms and it smelt so sweet.

"B-Bender?" she called out, unsure.

Bender snapped out of the trance, quickly releasing her. She turned, looking at him. Natalie blinked. He...saved her? From death? She suddenly smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much Bender! You saved my life!"

Before he could even tell her off, she placed a kiss on his cold metal cheek. He completely froze. She pulled away, blushing a little, "Erm...sorry about that."

He could only stare at her. She...kissed him? Granted it was on the cheek, but a kiss was a kiss. And...it actually felt nice. She smiled a little and said, "Thank you again Bender. I owe you one!"

With that, she ran off. Bender stood there for a few minutes then blinked. He scowled half-hardheartedly, "Stupid human."


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! X3

Neko: Yeah yeah. Get on with it.

*mutters* Fine...Here you go.

AN: For those who don't know, when robots (namely Bender) don't drink, they become sober and that is like them being drunk. Opposite of humans, who drink too much becomes drunk. Opposite!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 2  
><strong>_

Natalie yawned as she walked down to her apartment. It's been several weeks since she started working there. She had an incident where Bender had accidentally walked in on her while she was completely nude. She couldn't shake the feeling of Bender's eyes on her ever since then and it seemed that Bender was avoiding her at all costs ever since then. If she were to walk into the room, he'd make up an excuse and leave the room. It hurt her a little. Natalie tried to wake herself up but it was getting harder to stay awake. She cursed the nightmares that plagued her. It didn't help that her obnoxious robot roommate was loud. Mostly when she had _'company'_ over. For some reason, Natalie's roommate's, Esma's, company sounded familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it but it sounded very familiar.

"Oof!"

She fell back, landing on her butt and she looked up to see Bender. Her eyes went wide, "B-Bender!"

The said robot looked down at her in surprise. He was hoping that he didn't have to see her.

"N-Natalie. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around in hoping to escape.

Ever since the incident, he's been feeling funny. He knew it had to do with Natalie. He finally recognized the feeling and it was lust/desire. He was seeming a regular fembot, a whore-bot. He needed to get away from her. He felt the strong desire for her. Natalie blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed and her stomach felt slightly queasy.

"I..um. I live here." she said, her cheeks still lightly flushed.

"O-Oh...I see." he said.

She got up, brushing herself off and looked him over.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"That's none of your concern!" He snapped at her, finally looking at her.

He froze, guilt suddenly hitting him. Her eyes watered slightly, her face holding that hurt look.

"O-Okay...I-I'm sorry for asking...bye Bender." She said, turning and walking into the building.

Bender cursed slightly, huffing. He needed to see that fembot whore. He walked up the stairs, knowing that he wouldn't run into Natalie. He came upon the familiar apartment door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a very almost nude Natalie. They both froze, staring at each other. Natalie was wearing grey boot shorts with grey slippers and a black belly tank top. Her long black hair was pulled up into a pony-tail.

"N-Natalie? W-What are you doing here?" Bender asked, confused.

She glared at him and said hotly, "I live here. What are _you_ doing here?"

Bender felt hot, seeing her half-naked and her fiery personality coming forth. Before he could answer, Esma yelled, "Bendie!"

Natalie winced at the nickname then it clicked together. Esma's _company_ was Bender. Natalie didn't know why but she felt very hurt and made her heart shake with pain. She slowly looked at him, watching Esma pull him down for a kiss. Natalie felt her heart break. She turned and walked to her room, slamming the door shut. Once making it to her bed, she cried. She let everything out.

"W-Why?" She sobbed quietly.

She sniffled sadly, flopping onto her back and stared at her ceiling. She felt alone and miserable. Why did she feel like this? Suddenly, it dawned on her. She wanted Bender. She was in love with him. Her, a mere human, in love with him, a robot. She groaned softly.

"I can't believe this!" She said, covering her face.

Feeling that her cheeks were burning, she tried to think when this happened. It suddenly hit her like a brick. It was when he saved her from her death. Her eyes were half-lidded, thinking things over. Natalie tried to think of other things. He had helped her with little things before the shower incident. He actually was talking to her and being nice.

"Wait!" She cried out, sitting up.

He felt warmer then before! She could practically feel the heat coming off of him when he was at her front door! Her eyes went half-lidded again, thinking. Did he...desire her? Want her sexually? That's the only reason why he was avoiding her! She suddenly grin, feeling a bit better. He knew he couldn't have her so he had to release himself some other way. Why didn't she notice this?_!_ Natalie practically giggled and she hopped out of bed, opening her bedroom door to see that Bender was trying to leave.

"Hey Bender! I wanna ask ya something. Can you come here?" Natalie asked sweetly, staring at him.

Esma sent her a glare, not liking that she was interrupting them.

"Uh..sure?" He said slowly, confused.

Bender wasn't sure what to make of this. He saw her starting to cry again when Esma went to kiss him. But better to see Natalie then to be with Esma. He wasn't feeling the _'mood'_ since he now knew that she lived her as well. He entered her room and she shut the door. Bender looked around her room, taking in the detail. Her room was painted a dark shade of grey. Her bed was pushed into the corner of the room with no bed-frame. She had black sheets with a dark red pillow. On her pillow was a small robot stuffed animal that looked like him. On her wall, there were picture frames of her family and the ones she took of her co-workers. She had a desk on the other side of the room with a small computer and a chair. Random posts of the 21st century singers were posted up on her walls. In the middle of the room was a black circle rug. Bender turned around and looked at her, only to be surprised when she was close, very close. Bender felt himself tense up.

_*What is she doing?_!_* _He thought to himself.

"Bender...I'm sorry." She said.

He blinked, jerking back slightly. She was...sorry? Sorry for what? Before he could answer, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up. She placed her lightly colored pink lips against his metal ones. Bender tensed again, feeling something course through him. Natalie shivered lightly, due to the cold metal and the feeling of a small spark moving through her. What seem to be hours, she finally pulled away, dropping back onto her feet. She was blushing darkly and kept her head down. Bender felt...drunk. Like he hadn't had anything to drink at all.Bender blinked slowly and looked at her. Natalie looked up at him shyly, not sure how this was affecting him.

"I um, I gotta go." Bender said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh..." She said, disappointed.

She felt a cold hand on her chin, forcing her to look up and metal lips against hers. She gasped silently in surprise. Bender...Bender was kissing her! She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Bender finally pulled away and coughed slightly. Natalie slowly opened her eyes, a daze look on her face.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said.

She nodded softly and slowly. She was now the one feeling drunk. Bender had a smirk and smacked her butt lightly, causing a squeak to come out of her. She stared at him wide eyed. He chuckled slightly evilly and walked out of the door.

"Bye Bender." She said.

"See ya Natz!" He said, going down the stairs.

When she closed the door, she yelped when she turned, seeing Esma right behind her.

"O-Oh...Esma. H-Hi."

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Huh?"

"That '_Bye Bender'_ crap?_!_" She yelled.

Natalie blinked, confused, "I work with him. I had to talk to him about something."

Esma's eyes narrowed, "That better be all that was. If you were making moves on _my_ Bendie, you'll regret it!"

With that said, Esma stormed out of the room and slammed her door shut. Natalie felt slightly bad but Bender was never Esma's to begin with. Natalie walked back to her room, closing the door behind her. A goofy smile spread across her face and she fell against her bed, cuddling the mini robot doll.

"Well Mini Bender," She said, giggling lightly, "looks like things may finally be looking up for me."


End file.
